Après l'effort, le réconfort !
by TeamLouis
Summary: Après un match de Quidditch particulièrement éreintant, Harry décide de se relaxer en prenant une douche. Mais son petit-ami ne semble pas d'accord...


**Disclaimer**** : **les personnages appartient à JKR, sauf l'histoire…

**Rating**** : **M

**Warning**** : **OS avec lemon yaoi, bref tout le monde est prévenu !

**Enjoy !**

Ce match de Quidditch contre les Serdaigles m'a épuisé. La sueur colle mon T-shirt contre ma peau, je n'ai qu'un souhait : prendre une douche. En espérant que ça calme mes envies de meurtre contre toi. Tu ne m'as même pas rejoint à la fin du match, tu n'étais même pas là pour me féliciter de notre victoire. Et je me promets de te le faire payer. J'enlève hâtivement mes vêtements et me glisse dans la chaleur apaisante et bienfaisante de la cabine de douche. Je soupire de contentement, l'eau brûlante décontracte mes muscles et fait rougir ma peau. Je mouille mes cheveux et les rejette en arrière, éclaboussant au passage les parois de la douche. J'applique de l'huile de douche sur ma nuque, et la masse, les efforts que j'ai fournis lors du match ont noués tous mes muscles. Mon esprit divague et je me demande où tu es passé.

« -Alors, pas trop fatigué ? »

Je sursaute et retiens un cri de surprise.

« -Putain Drago, tu m'as fait peur ! »

Tu étouffes un rire, tes bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille et ton corps se colle contre le mien, tandis que tes lèvres trouvent mon cou. Une chaleur se réveille dans mon bas-ventre, je me maudis de ne pas pouvoir calmer mes pulsions, puis je me rappelle que tu m'as lâchement laissé tomber à la fin du match.

« -Laisse-moi tranquille, te dis-je en me dégageant de ton étreinte.

-Babe, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu oses me demander ce qu'il y a ?! J'aurais tout donné pour que tu m'embrasses à la fin du match, que tu me montres que tu étais fier de moi, et tu n'étais même pas là !

Je me rends compte que l'on ne s'est pas regardé depuis que tu as interrompu mon moment de détente, c'est bizarre. Tu te rapproches plus près de moi, et tu es déjà assez excité, si je prends en considération ta virilité contre mes fesses. Et cette sensation me fait durcir encore plus.

« -Harry, si je n'étais pas là, c'est parce que je voulais te faire la surprise de te rejoindre dans ta douche.

-T'es surtout là pour m'emmerder.

-Non, pour te faire des choses aussi… Tu m'as trop excité sur ton balai, tu bougeais sans t'en rendre compte tes petites fesses et par Merlin ! Tu m'as rendu fou ! »

Durant tes paroles, une de tes mains caressait mon torse, torturant au passage ces replis de chair, tandis que l'autre se faufilait entre mes cuisses, m'arrachant des gémissements incontrôlés. Inconsciemment, je me cambre, appuyant encore plus ton sexe contre moi, tu rigoles avant de t'emparer de mon lobe d'oreille. Tu sais que je suis sensible à cet endroit, je lance un petit cri.

« -Tes petits cris, là, dois-je comprendre que tu me pardonnes ? »

Je tourne la tête et saisis violement tes lippes contre les miennes, tu mords ma lèvre inférieure, souhaitant accéder à ma langue, j'entrouvre la bouche pour qu'elle rejoigne sa semblable. Commence alors un ballet endiablé, chacun voulant prendre le dessus sur l'autre, je te laisse finalement me soumettre. Je passe mon bras derrière ton dos, le griffant au passage et effleure sensuellement tes fesses. Tu gémis contre ma bouche, tu ne fais que décupler mon désir. Tu touches mon ventre du bout des doigts, ton index s'amuse avec mon nombril, mais ta main arrive rapidement sur mon membre dressé à l'extrême. Tu attrapes brusquement mes hanches et me tourne pour que je sois face à toi. On se dévisage longuement, émeraude contre argent, nos yeux ne se lâchent plus. La chaleur ne fait qu'augmenter, de la buée se forme sur les parois transparentes, l'humidité nous empêche de respirer normalement, nos poitrines sont oppressées, le souffle erratique. Tu te rapproches de moi sans me quitter des yeux, et oriente ta tête en direction de mon torse, que tu couvres de baisers. J'agrippe tes cheveux d'or, tandis que ta langue parcours ma peau, qui frissonne à ce contact. Tu t'agenouilles et mimes l'acte sexuel avec mon nombril, je me mords les lèvres à sang, histoire d'étouffer mes cris. Mon érection devient vraiment douloureuse, il faut absolument que tu t'occupes de mon cas. Tu dois lire dans mes pensées, puisque tu lèches timidement mon gland rougi par l'excitation. Au contact de ta langue sur ma verge, je sens une vague de plaisir me submerger, et ma respiration se bloque instantanément lorsque tes lèvres se referment sur moi. Tu débutes de langoureux vas-et-viens, je ferme les yeux, je manque de tomber, et me rattrape de justesse au mur carrelé. Etant donné que tu m'as toujours en bouche, il est très difficile pour toi de rigoler et tu essaies tant bien que mal de contenir tes éclats de rire. Je te donne une petite tape sur la tête, pour te punir de te moquer de moi, mais la situation m'amuse également.

« -Drago ! On rigole pas la bouche pleine ! J'aurais pu mourir en plus ! »

Ma remarque semble t'achever, tu te relèves, je grogne de frustration et te regarde, tu es explosé de rire, tes abdos sont contractés au maximum. Une fois ton moment de folie passé, tu m'attires à toi en me prenant par la taille, faisant rencontrer nos érections, nous gémissons en même temps.

« -C'est bon, t'es calmé ?

-Excuse-moi mon amour, je vais reprendre là où je m'étais arrêté…, dis-tu en te remettant.

-Non, attends ! m'écriais-je, en glissant un doigt sous ton menton pour que tu te relèves.

-Quoi ? demandes-tu en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu m'as suffisamment fait languir…

-Alors que veux-tu ? »

Ton regard lubrique me jauge dans les moindres détails, tu sais très bien ce que je veux, mais tu adores quand je te le dis, tu adores quand je te supplie, tu es un Malfoy, je ne vais pas te refaire.

«- Prends-moi maintenant, s'il te plait… »

Un sourire pervers orne ton visage, tu avances avec une allure féline jusqu'à moi, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, appréciant déjà ce qui m'attend.

« -Tourne-toi, m'ordonnes-tu »

Ta voix rauque me fait frémir, tu aimes quand je suis soumis, et moi, j'aime quand tu me fais tien. Je prends appui contre le mur, arquant mon dos au possible, mettant mon postérieur bien en valeur, que tu prends un malin plaisir à fesser. Tu embrasses mon épaule, ta main descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale, elle fait des arabesques sur le bas de mon dos, et elle est bientôt remplacée par ta langue qui s'introduit dans mon anneau de chair, j'ai de grosses difficultés à respirer, mon rythme cardiaque est périlleux. Un doigt rejoint ta langue, je le sens bouger en moi, tu ajoutes en deuxième, je me crispe légèrement, tu fais des mouvements de ciseaux, pour bien me préparer. Un troisième doigt et quelques temps d'adaptation plus tard et tu juges que je suis prêt. Tu retires ta main, je geins de mécontentement, puis de plaisir lorsque tu mordilles ma fesse. Tu agrippes fermement mes hanches et frottes ton érection entre mon fessier, je pivote la tête et saisis tes lèvres pour un baiser tendre et amoureux. Tu me pénètres doucement, sans quitter mes lèvres, et ton doigté habile caresse minutieusement ma virilité. Tu ne bouges plus, le temps que je m'habitue, et c'est moi qui entame le premier coup de rein. Tes vas-et-viens sont d'abord lents, puis, après avoir touché plusieurs fois ma prostate, tu accélères subitement le rythme pour nous emmener au septième ciel. Nos cris résonnent dans la cabine de douche, les gouttes d'eau chaude ruissellent sur nos peaux brûlantes, la buée présente brouille ma vue. Je viens dans ta main, en hurlant ton prénom, et mes chairs se resserrant autour de ton membre, l'orgasme t'atteint, tu gémis longuement. Nos jambes ne nous tiennent plus, tu t'assois et je m'effondre dans tes bras, entre tes jambes. Tu me serres contre toi, nos respirations se régularisent, nous sommes dans un état comateux après l'orgasme fulgurant qui nous a pris.

« -Drago ?

-Hum ?

-Y a plus d'eau chaude, j'ai froid…

-Attends, je reviens. »

Tu me repousses et te lèves, tu éteins le mitigeur et sors de la douche. Tu reviens quelques instants plus tard, pelotonné dans un grand drap de bain. Tu m'aides à me relever et m'enroules à mon tour dans une serviette, et une fois assuré que je suis bien emmitouflé, tu déposes un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je m'apprête à regagner mon lit, la fatigue commence à me submerger, et je veux juste me blottir contre toi. Mais tu me retiens par le poignet.

« -Attends !

-Dray, on va pas dormir dans la salle de bain quand même !

-Regarde ! »

Mes yeux se posent sur ce que tu pointes du doigt, une inscription sur la vitre embuée, qui m'émeut, tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

« Love you »

**The End !**

**Petit OS dont je ne suis absolument pas contente ! Mais bon, quand on s'ennuie et qu'on a rien à faire, on écrit !**


End file.
